The Sanctuary
by phillipcumby
Summary: follows the life of a teenager through his life pre and post zombie apocalypses
1. Chapter 1

All I remember from that dark dreary morning was the sound of the bitters eating my family. The only reason they didn't get me was I was the only person in the house that slept with the bed room door locked, my mother and step father along with my half-sister never even so much as closed their doors. I watched all of the gory zombie movies and the hit show the walking dead, so I knew how to handle a bitter. I heard the gut wrenching screams from the rooms across the hall. I phillip cumby was always the soft hearted nice guy that all the pretty girls friend zone mere seconds after meeting.

I always had a nice short military haircut, I even grow it out for the ladies at one point, but still all I got was that friend zoned hug. All the girls told me how their boyfriends or flings, treated them horrible, treated them like the trash , I comforted them held them tight , but at the end of the day I was still that guy friend that knew everything. I was a big guy growing up, got called fat more than once, I was often that plastic bag drifting through the wind. By the time I turned 15 I was almost 225 lbs , I knew no girl would want me. I was a cadet, applied for a six week ships boat operator coarse , I arrived at Acadia that summer, I knew I had to change , Acadia gave me Leadership skills , changed me in ways you wouldn't believe . I lost 40 pound that summer , not eating right, pulling a field gun every second day in the scorching heat of nova scotia. I worked out, went for runs every night, by the last week of camp I was pretty buff compared to what I was before. Still I had no girl to rock my world. I had my eye on this beautiful brunette girl from PEI. She was like no other girl I had saw before, curly soft brown hair, slightly tanned, her body was perfect, and she could be a model if she wanted. She was the right size, not too small, not too big. Her facial appearance was flaw less, not a bit of makeup on it, pure as the light of day. She even had this sexy accent to her speech, the way she would say my name, made me week in the knees. Of course like every other girl I was friend zoned mere seconds after I introduced myself, I could tell by the look in her eyes, the same darn look the rest of the girls had. When I got home I found out the girl I had been trying to get with for 5 years, my best friend, the girl I dreamed about losing it to, had lost hers 2 years back, and I got the story of how he told her she was the only one, turned out he had been doing this to 5 other girls at the same time. I couldn't even get one. Now she has boyfriend, he tells her he going to be with her forever. I'm from a small town on an island of Newfoundland, fortune the little towns called, just over 1100 people, about 400 children, mostly old retired people. Not much if not all of this shit matters now.

That morning I lie in bed balling my pussy eyes out. When we first heard about the few walking dead sightings we didn't think anything of it. Everyone thought it would blow over in a few days. I said to myself on that soft double bed , pillow soaked with tears, I had lost my whole family , if I was going to survive in this world, what it was going to come to, I had to get my sorry ass out of that bed. I was always fascinated by knives; I slowly dragged myself out of bed. Then I picked up my school bag and dumped out it contents. I strapped a knife on each leg with holsters, packed a change of clothes, mittens a hat and a warm sweater. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and knocked over some Christmas decorations. It was about ten days to Christmas We had just gotten our first snow storm, it was icy, windy and cold. The bitters outside had wandered off. I flicked the bag over my shoulder and opened the door. I had the knife held tightly in my right hand , I knew I had to put my family down , so they wouldn't turn. I held the bowie knife over my stepfather head, the bed sheets stained with blood. I knew I had to; it took everything in my soul.

When I had finished I went over to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, tears ran down my check, I grabbed the betadine, bandages, Advil, Tylenol, pain killers, rubbing alcohol, and whatever was left. Next I went to the gun cabinet, my step father had kept it pretty stocked, he had 3 shot guns , about 8 boxes of shells, a couple 9 millimeter hand pistols with a half dozen magazines filled, sniper rifle he used to take moose hunting with him, there were about a dozen packs of ammo. I was pretty stocked. My mother kept the pantry well stocked on can food, she even had a couple MREs . I took a variety of things, caned moose, rabbit, beets, beans, soup, flaked ham turkey chicken, peas corn carrot, fruit snacks, cheese and crackers and some bottled water. Before I left I went to shed to get a couple small hatchets, screwdrivers, hammer and a cross bow. I also picked up my katana, my collector addition from the walking dead. Filled up the car and drove off. There was one stop I had to make, my best friend's house. There were a few wrecks on the road, people looting stores and getting taken out by the bitters.

I thrummed on the radio. We had been urging all the citizens to go to st Johns, but it looks like the military just got over run….. Static. I had arrived at her house; I took the small hand gun and put it in its holster on my right hip, slung the katana over my shoulder and stepped out. I flung it out of it case; I noticed the door was open. Everything speed up, I made my way in through the door, her parents turned and looked at me, or what was left. One quick swing and I had put them down; I couldn't even remember taking the swing it was like someone else did it. I made my way through the house, down the long hall way to her bed room. I couldn't believe my eyes. The lime green and purple walls of her room were repainted with her blood. There wasn't enough of her left to comeback. I fell to the floor I shed a tear, and forced myself back up. I scavenged the place took what I needed and left.

I thought about those first days after the outbreak a lot. I found people a lot of um. I lay there in my soft bed I turned and gazed into the big beautiful brown eyes of Rachael. We had spent the night together, a lot of nights together. My people had built this place my people, I run this place. The place safe from bitters, Rachael and I like to call it the sanctuary. We have about 800 survivors here. We walled in a nice section on the outskirt's, where mount pearl used to be. The citizens here like to call me King P. The girl named Rachael was the beautiful brunette from PEI. Her beautiful body lay in my bed, this world had changed everything.

When I pulled out of the drive way of my best friend's house that day I was a different man, I was no longer the 16 year old boy that had girl issues, I was a man who belonged in this world. The sight of her dismembered body had collapsed my soul so deep inside of me; I didn't see it for a long long time.

I travelled 3 whole months to get to this safe zone. I spent the harshest winter in the known history of the island out on the road sleeping in my car in dead peoples home, It even came down to me eating some guy I met at a rest stop , what was his name Adam, Arthur I don't know . It got so bad it came down to cannibalism. I never told anyone about this not even the girl of my dreams.

I laid there in my bed thinking about the massive herd of about 25 of them outside the rest stop. It had to be around the end of January; I had used up most of the ammo I had collected from the houses I scouted. No food low on ammo, I had to conserve the ammo for when I really needed it. I don't know what came over me, it was like I watched the whole thing play out from outside my body, I took every one of those dumb dead basters out with my small hatchet, the tunk of the blade hitting the rotting dead flesh, blood spatting on my face all over the rest stop. The roads were snow covered, icy, and full of wrecks. I had nothing to live for at this point, I was running on pure rage, what those dead fuckers did to my best friend, it was eating me up inside. It had to be -10 outside and all I had was a fall sweater that I packed that morning when I left fortune. My had been riding red for an hour, I stopped the car and stiffened some gas out of a car, my nose was so cold it was numb, my gloves soaked, cold, I needed that gas to pour out faster, I was freezing. Out of nowhere I hear a scream for help, I turned, a guy in his mid-twenties, wearing less than me, with a bag over his shoulder, running up the road about 500 meters away. I grabbed the house out of the gas tank and emptied the contents of the container in the tank of my green avoe. I opened the back door and threw the empty container on the backseat, hopped in the driver's seat and speed away. I couldn't pick up this stranger; I couldn't go through that again. When I got to the sanctuary it was under construction by a few left overs of the national had to be late may, I hadn't scene frost in weeks, all the snow had melted.

I came across Rachael woodman on a supply run about 2 weeks after I got that shit whole. She had been coming to visit me, a surprise for Christmas; I guess I didn't need this world after all, that look it must have been something else. She had survived on the food that had been in the vending machines, and small outlet shops in the St. Johns airport. The airport didn't get over run, most of the people bolted. Rachael having practice with rifles and other fire arms, took the dead bustards that had gotten in out with a 45 police special, she had gotten off of a security guard. I had second thoughts about letting her come back with me; the military guards had been forcing the few women that lived at the sanctuary to have sex with them for food and protection. I couldn't let her stay by herself, and I wasn't ready to give up the walls.

It should have been about mid-august Newfoundland's hottest month. Elie, Wisconsin, Rachael, Barbra, molly, Colin, and I sat around the table in my apartment stargazing a way to take out the current leaders of the sanctuary, Bruce, brain, Hubert, and Taranga. The foursome had been driving the community in the ground since day one raping the women, creating way too much noise at the stadium, torturing and killing citizens who couldn't help around the sanctuary. We fought back killing the 4some. That night we had went their apartment, opening fire on them; they didn't know what hit to them. We changed the sanctuary for the better that night, treating everyone equal; we still had entertainment just on a lower level.

These thoughts happing over the course of a few seconds, Rachael and I lay in the bed in the apartment cuddling, holding each other, bracing ourselves for another day in the cruel world.


	2. Chapter 2

I love you Phillip she whispered softly in my ear. I replied I love you to. Her soft brown hair flowed back and forth as she stood up, her warm prefect naked body standing on the corner of my bed , I gazed at her bubble shaped ass. Are you going out on the run with the boys today? She asked as she pulled up her pink lace panties .

I haven't made up my mind, I want to spend today with you right her right now.

You have to go, people will start asking questions, you haven't been out in a few days, these people like you because you won't make them do anything you wouldn't do yourself, I for one love that about you. She told me as she put on the shirt I had given her for her birthday a few days back.

You know it's really hard to say no to you when you look gorgeous in that gray floral tank, I think I … knock knock, knock,

Yo king P we got a problem. A deep raspy voice came from outside the luxury suit door.

Yeah, I replied give me one sec, I got to get dressed, I was on my way out.

Hurry up the bitters are about to take out the north wall!

Rachael, grab our guns, let's go quick!


End file.
